Falsley Accused
by esmeraldakitty
Summary: Completely based off The Lion King, Tobias gets jelous of Gumball and attempts to murder Gumball and Darwin. They don't die, but Darwin is hurt and Gumball is blamed. In shame, Gumball runs away. He is adopted by Alice and her family. But when Tobias takes over the world, Gumball must face his greatest fear. Rated T for upsetting plot and mild violence.
1. The Plan

**Hi! Esmeraldakitty here. Just to let you know, this is my first serious fanfic. And as a warning, it's a bit sad, but it has a happy ending. Tobias was the one to turn evil. I actually filled a box with names to decide this, and Tobias was pcked out. This is completely based off The Lion King, with Gumball taking on the role of Simba, Darwin taking on the role of Mufasa, Tobias taking on the role of Scar, and Humphrey (OC) taking on the role of the hyenas. Enjoy! WARNING- NOT funny and happy go lucky like my other fics. Some humor, but not much. If you don't like serious stories, don't read this. Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Awog or The Lion King, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Tobias was jealous of Gumball. Not usually, but this time it was more then ever. He then saw Gumball and Darwin down the hall. "We'll always be friends, won't we Darwin?" Gumball said. "Of course we will." Darwin said. "Even in a stampede?" Gumball asked. "Even in a stampede." Darwin responded. This gave Tobias an awful idea. "Humphrey!" He called. Humphrey came over. Humphrey is a wolf that is Tobias's minion. "Yes?" Humphrey asked. "Scare the horses out of the stable. This is going to be a big stampede." Tobias said with an evil chuckle.

**Dun, Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! **

**Sorry to leave you hanging, and in case you're wondering, no, Darwin is not going to die, unlike the movie.**


	2. The Stampede

**Well…Now the action begins!**

Gumball and Darwin never suspected. They were just playing in a gorge. They then heard a thumping sound "Darwin, what is that?" Gumball asked. "I don't know." Darwin responded. But when they looked up the hill, they saw a stampede of deer! "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" They screamed in unison. So they ran. Little did they know Tobias was up watching the action. Darwin jumped up. But Gumball was in the gorge! Darwin jumped down and helped Gumball up, but unexpectedly fell down himself! He jumped on the cliff and climbed. He saw Tobias. "Tobias! Help me!" Darwin said. Tobias grabbed Darwin's fins, whispered something indistinctly, and let go! "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Gumball. When the stampede was over, Gumball went down the gorge. He looked for Darwin. He finally found him, but he was knocked out and was hurt! Gumball sobbed. Tobias came over. "This is your fault Gumball." He said. Gumball turned around. "I didn't mean too." He said. "Of course not. But Darwin is hurt and if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be." Tobias said. "What can I do?" Gumball asked through tears. "Run away." Tobias said. Gumball ran away. As soon as he was gone, Tobias chuckled and called on Humphrey. Humphrey had to carry Darwin behind him to look like Tobias was holding him and they would say that Gumball was dead. The plan worked. Tobias suggested in this grief, he could take over the world. Little did they know the horrid years to come. As for Gumball, he got so tired on his journey, he passed out. The last thing he remembered seeing was a little pink cat.

**So there you are. NO, Gumball is not dead. My OC, Alice, is introduced in the next chapter.**


	3. The new family

**Hi! I'm back! You will meet Alice, my OC, in this chapter.**

Gumball slowly opened his eyes. He found himself staring into the face of the same pink cat he saw! "Are you OK?" She asked. "Is this heaven?" He asked. She chuckled. "No, but close. You must have been exhausted." She said. Then an older cat came into the room. "You've finally woken up. I was worried." The cat said. "_It's the pink cat's mom."_ He thought. He was correct. "Hi! My name is Alice!" The little pink cat said. "And this is my mom and dad." He noticed another cat coming into the room. "Thanks for your help." Gumball mumbled as he got out of the bed and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Alice asked. "Nowhere." He said. "Well, you should stay. It's raining cats and dogs." Alice said. Gumball looked outside. What she said was true. "You should stay with us for now, uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh, what's your name?" Alice said. "Gumball." He said. "Ok." Alice responded. He then heard a bell. "Oh, that's the dinner bell!" Alice went over to another door. She turned around. "Are you coming?" She asked Gumball. Gumball followed her into the room. It was more like a restaurant. "This is the kids table. We will eat here." Alice said, pointing to a huge table. When they sat down, a fancy waiter came by and gave them a plate of fried shrimp. "I'm not used to eating fancy food." Gumball said. "Just try it, it's great." Alice said. He tried it. "Fancy, yet satisfying." He said. After dinner, they had to determine where he would sleep. "He can sleep in my bed with me." Alice said. When they entered, Gumball was shocked to see that she had a queen sized bed. Either way, a bed was a bed. Gumball slept soundly that night, unaware of all the bad things going in his former home.

**So…There's my OCS! The next chapter is going to tell what Tobias's rule is like.**


	4. The rule

**So…..This is what Tobias's rule is like.**

If you look at Gumball's town now, you would say "That's not the same town." Believe me, you would. The town that was once bright and merry, was now dark and somber. Also, it was all about Tobias. Anias had to entertain Tobias 24-7 now because she was to young to do other things. Her only breaks were food, water, and sleep. As for Nicole, she had to make him meals. Richard had to fan him when he was hot. Darwin had cool him down when it was hot. They all wondered when the rule was going to end.

**So there you are. Sorry that this is so short, but I did not have much to say abound Tobias's rule. But you get the point that it was horrible. I'll have a long chapter next to make up for it.**


	5. Five years later

**Well, here's five years later. Sorry about the big time jump. In case you are wondering about the ages, Gumball was 12 in the show, so that would make him 17. Alice is the same age. Anias was 4 in the show, so she's 9 now.**

It had been 5 years since Gumball had seen his hometown. 5 years since he had seen his family. But he still couldn't go back. Gumball was thinking about this one day until he heard Alice say "Hey. Want to watch some TV?" "Sure." He said. But when they turned on the TV, Gumball city came on. The news talked about how the city was somber now. Gumball couldn't believe what was happening. They even interviewed a few citizens. One who was very familiar. "_Anias_!" He thought. Though it was not the Anias he knew. Her fur was matted and was pale pink. She was very dirty. She had dark rings around her eyes like she hadn't slept for days. She was the perfect picture of misery. He felt so bad. "Gee, I feel sorry for people who have to live there." Alice said, this reminded Gumball of something. "Alice?" He said. "Yes?" Alice said. "There's something I need to tell you and your parents." He said. Alice brought her parents in. "I ran away from that city when I was a kid." He said. "Why?" Alice said. "Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it." He said. "Ok. That was good to know. We loved having you stay, but you need to go back and help make your city alright again!" Alice said. "How can I after what I did?" Gumball said. "Just trust yourself. They have probably forgiven you." Alice said. "No, I can't." Gumball said. "Yes you can." Alice said. "NO! I CAN"T!" He screamed and ran into his room. He sobbd into the bed. After 10 minutes, he heard the door open. "Go away." He sobbed. "Gumball, it's me. Alice." She whispered. She sat on the bed next to Gumball. He sat up. "Go away." He sobbed. "Please, stop crying. You are not acting like a 17 year old." Alice said. He stopped. "What is it?" He asked. "You need to return. Your city is in need." She said. "I can't. What will everybody say about me?" He asked. "You need to be brave." She said. "But if I go, that means I'm going to have to face my past." He said. Alice held his paw and said "Gumball Tristopher Watterson,(She knew his full name) I trust you. I know you are brave." "I will go." He said. "I will come too." Alice said. "No Alice, it's too dangerous." He said. "I can help you more then you can think." She said. "OK." He said. When he and Alice ran out the door, the mom said "Where are you going?" "I'm going back!" He yelled and ran with Alice behind him.

**OK, now the REAL action begins in the next chapter! This will give you something to look forward too! **


	6. The confrontation

**OK, let the action begin! XD Hi, to let you know, last chapter **** *Cries*, by the way, there's a poll on my profile asking if I should do a sequel. Cast your votes!**

When Gumball and Alice arrived, Gumball was shocked to see what state his hometown was in. It was somber, as they had seen on TV. They looked down the hill. They saw Tobias, the only colorful one, on a throne with Humphrey at his side. Gumball saw his dad, who looked horrible, fanning Tobias. Gumball saw his mom, who as well looked horrible, come up to the throne. The entire town was there. "WHERE IS MY MEAL?" Tobias screamed. "There is nothing left. We have no choice but to go to other cities and look." She said. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" He yelled. "No one yells at my mother!" Gumball said as he and Alice went down the hill. Everybody gasped. "What? Gumball? You're alive?" Anias said as she stepped out of the crowd. "As alive as I'll ever be." Gumball said. He saw his family ran to him and hugged him. "GUMBALL!" They said. "You're alive?" Screamed Tobias and Humphrey. "Yes…And you should step down or fight. The choice is yours." Gumball said. "You? Who hurt your own brother?" Tobias said. Everyone turned and looked at Gumball. Is this true?" Nicole asked. He said nothing. "You see? The jerk!" Tobias said. "No! It was an accident!" Gumball cried "If it weren't for you, Darwin would not have gotten hurt!" Tobias said. Soon they were arguing so much, Gumball slipped off a cliff but grabbed on the edge. "Oh look. This was the same look Darwin had when he got injured. Tobias grabbed Gumball's paws. "And here's my secret." Tobias lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hurt Darwin." Gumball felt a new strength in his body and jumped out, pinning Tobias to the ground "JERK!" He screeched. "Tell the truth." Gumball said "Make me." Tobias said. "Tell the truth or suffer the consequences." Gumball said. "Ok. I DID IT!" Tobias said. Soon everybody, except for Humphrey, yelled at Tobias

"Huh! AT least I have Humphrey on my side." Tobias said. "Not anymore." Humphrey said. He walked to the other side. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Humphrey said. If there is one more thing stronger then hatred, it's forgiveness. "Yes. I forgive you." Gumball said. He turned to Tobias. "We can forgive you too if you let us help you." Gumball said. "NO! I WOULD RATHER BE BANISHED!" Tobias yelled. "Suit yourself. Girls?" He turned to the girls. Before Tobias knew it, he was picked up and carried to the exit of the city by Alice, Anias and Penny. Gumball and Darwin were beside them. "One for the money….two for the show….three to get ready…" Darwin sang. "You can't…" Tobias said. "Four for the go!" Darwin said. With that, Tobias was thrown out and the door was locked. "Um…Gumball?" Alice said. "Yes?" Gumball asked. "I…..love you." She said. "So do I." Said Gumball. Alice and Gumball hugged. "And…..Penny?" Darwin said. "Yes?" Penny said. "I….I sorta love you too." He said. "Awww.. How sweet!" Penny said and she hugged Darwin. Gumball and Alice looked at each other before they shared a long loving kiss.

**And they lived happily ever after! Yep! I told you there was going to be a happy ending! Look for my other fics!**


End file.
